The Super Uber Tiring Story!
by dattebayo4321
Summary: A story of amu and everone else, she has a sleepover. From Games Twister to Secret Game, How will the outcome come out? Amuto, Kutau, Kaya, and Rimahiko! Will be postponed until further notice. new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so dattebayo4321 here**, **and im actually making an actual sleepover story. Yeah, so the pairings are amuto, rimahiko, kutau, and kaya. I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Oh, and for the chat, im working on the new chapter. Every single chapter is in Amu-chan's pov! _"Utau on phone" _**_"thoughts"_ **  


* * *

**

It was Friday in the royal garden. Yaya was chattering on about how cute she took pictures of herself, until I, Amu Hinamori, said, " So, I asked my parents if I could have a sleepover. Anyone wanna come?"

"Okay," Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase said in unison.

"If there are games and you put your t.v to comedy when we arrive, then okay," Rima replied.

"And loads of candy!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Okay then, and it starts tonight." I told all of my friends. I took my bag and exited the garden.

As I was walking home, I called Utau.

_**"Moshi Moshi?"**_**(1)**

"Hi Utau, im having a sleepover. Want to come?"

_**"Okay then. When does it start?"**_

"Tonight,"

_**"Can I bring someone?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"Ill bwe 'ere" **_**( ill be there)**

"Are you eating Utau?"

_**"Moo...can wu bwing wamen?" **_**(noo...can you bring ramen?)**

"Fine..."

_**"Sayonara!"**_** (2)**

"Sayonara," I said, pressing the end button as I was in front of my house. I entered, and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Ami! I'm home!". I looked around the house to find them, and then I found a note saying:

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_We, as in Ami-chan, Papa, and I went to the U.S. We left you money for emergencies, and you can have your sleepover as long as you want. We will be back in eight days._

_ From,_

_ Mama, Papa, and Ami-chan._

I went upstairs with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. I changed into my pajamas, and went back downstairs. "Amu-chan, we have to rearrange the furniture!" Ran said. "Okay," I told my little peppy chara. I pushed one of my couches with thee other one and moved the coffee table to the corner. I flipped through channels until I found a channel that Rima likes. I left it on there,and went to the kitchen. I filled the table with bowls of candy and chips, plates and glasses stack on each other, a platter filled with cookies, and a ton of soda bottles. "There, now what game should we play..." I questioned.

"Twister and Truth or dare!" Miki, my blue artsy chara exclaimed.

"Karaoke and Secret Game!" Dia, my yellow-orange happy chara told me.

"Board Games!" Suu, my green girly chara suggested.

"Wrestling!" Ran, my pink peppy and athletic chara said happily.

"hmmm.....all of them!" I decided.

My doorbell then rang, and I opened the door to see...

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Yeah, I don't know if this is good. Okay, well, I end this rant here. **

** REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Dattebayo4321  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyaa, i was so touched with the reviews I got!!! this one is for RimaxNagihiko and the anon user Random_Reviewer!!! I don't own anything but teh plot! oh, and there are numbers from the last chapter, and i forgot to put what it means, so ill put it later.  
**

**

* * *

**

I opened the door to see almost all of the guardians, Yaya, Nagi, and Rima at the front, with Kairi and Tadase at the back. "Welcome minna!" I said. **(1)**

"Hi Amu," Rima replied.

"Hello, Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed in my ear.

Nagi said, "Good evening, Amu-chan."

"Salutations, joker," kairi told me.

"Hi, Amu-chan," Tadase said. The charas also greeted each other, shaking hands with each other and a ton of hugging. "While we wait for Utau and her person she's bringing, I'll tell you guys the boundaries of my house, and a few rules. First, all bedrooms except mine is off limits for girls, and for boys, all bedrooms are off limits. Don't make a big mess, otherwise your cleaning it, but if we piss of one or the other, and it becomes a war, then that's okay. Don't break anything, and dont fight." I said. "The guys are gonna sleep in the living room," I also told them. "Oh yeah, and one more thing: don't act like you're a total drunk." I finished. The doorbell then rang for a second time, and at the doorstep was Utau, Kukai, and...Ikuto.

I greeted the tw- i mean three in, and told them what i just said. "Why would we act like drunks?" Utau asked. She looked into my eyes, and I shifted them towards Kukai. "Oh I see...." she said. "anyways....WHERE IS THE RAMEN?!" Utau fumed at me. ".....in....the....pantry...." I said, slowly. She raced towards the pantry, took out one instant ramen, and let it cook in the microwave. I whispered to her, "I thought you said someone, not some people!" "Don't blame me, blame Kukai," Utau told me. I went to Kukai, and told him to do the bala-balance to Rima. Rima then chara changed, yelled at Kukai, then did the ACUTAL way of the bala-balance. "So, how long the party is going to last?" Rima then asked me. "Uhh, id say about a week or so, why?" I replied to her. "So I can tell my parents," Rima said.

"Hey, where did the pig-tailed girl go?" Ikuto said. munch...munch....munch were the sounds we heard. " Oh shizzles! **(2)**" I exclaimed. Yaya was eating all of teh candy!!! TAdase dragged Yaya away, and Yaya started to whine and cry. "Don't worry, Yaya-chan," Nagi said, somehow in a girly way. Well, that's what you get when you get when you have twins **(but amu chan, they are actually the same peerson!), **plus, making him and Nade look the same. "well, I brought scary movies, that okay if we watch them on a sleepover night?" my cat- umm I mean Ikuto said. "Yaya HATES scary movies!" Yaya exclaimed. "It wouldn't be that bad would it, besides that, aren't we going to watch those on a different night Joker?" Kairi said to me. "Umm, yeah, right..." I replied.

"Well? when are we gonna start teh games?" Utau asked, coming from the kitchen. "Later, we have to eat first, I'll call the pizza guy. Which pizza do you guys want, cheese, pepperoni, or combo?" I said. Ikuto, Rima, Utau, and Nagi yelled combo, Yaya and Kairi called for pepperoni, and tadase said cheese. I ordered the orders, and soon after the pizza came. I paid the pizza guy, and then he said, "Are you frr this saturday?" He looked about 30, and so I yelled, "GET LOST ERO-SENNIN!" and slammed the door. "What was _that_ for?" Iku-ko- i mean ikuto asked. **(amu, your likings for ikuto-yan is kicking in ^^') **"That pedophile was a fucking **(sorry) **pervert, he asked me if i was free, so i yelled at him." I replied. We ate our Pizza, and I took out the mat and spinner for twister. "We are gonna play twister?" Kukai asked. "Yeah, and I call the caller!" I exclaimed.

**_to be continued??????_**

**_

* * *

hey people, _****dattebayo4321 , for meanings!**

**1. (from ch. 1) moshi moshi: hello?**

**2 (same ch.) sayonara: bye**

**1. minna: everyone**

**2. shizzles: my way of saying "shit"!**

**review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! guess what?! im on.....FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (literally -_-) ....just kidding! ah well this chapter goes to the people who reviewed:**

**RimaxNagihiko1**

**Nessz**

**and scfan! i do not own anything but the plot and i own the perverted thirty year old pedo!**

**

* * *

**ch 3: go on, group one!

When everybody ate their share of pizza, I saw Tadase look around, and then I saw his charachange. "YOU DUMB FUCKING THEIVING CAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tadase screamed so loud, that it broke four of my mom's vases. " MY MOM IS GOING TO FREAKIN KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. "Those vases cost 75$ in american money **( they are in japan, duh)**, and my mom had to fly all the way over there just to get those!" I continued to rant. "Stupid kiddy king," scoffed Ikuto.

"I am NOT stupid!!!!!!!!!!!" Tadase said, breaking another vase.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched. Nagi then asked, "Amu-chan, where are the buckets?"

" In the garage, why?" I told Nagi. I then saw Rima and Nagi smirk. both of them raced town, and i heard rima say, "Put it in! Put it in!" Put _what_ in? "Okay!" Nagi replied to one of my petite best friend. They came back up, and put the bucket over Tadase. "Ewwww is this mud?" Tadase said. Everyone, including me, started laughing, but Ikuto just smirked. What is with Ikuto?! No, he doesn't smile, he SMIRKS. God, well, Tadase went to the bathroom to take the mud off.

While Tadase went in the bathroom, Ikuto gave me $375 in american money. "What's this for?"I asked him. "The vases, why? I already got paid by your friends, who made Kiddy king embarrassed." he replied. I heard some yelling, and it was from the charas. Rhythm, Temari **(nagi said he was "charasitting" temari for nade), **Ran, Suu, Dia, KusuKusu, Pepe, Daichi, Iru, and Eru were laughing at the catastrophe that Yoru, Miki, and Kiseki were making. Yoru took Kiseki's crown, so Kiseki was chasing yoru. Miki was panicking, and trying to calm both of them down. Kiseki then bumped into Miki, and she started to cry because it really hurt. Yoru noticed this, so he dropped the crown, and went to Miki. **(time for some miru!) **"Miki, nyaa~, are you okay nyaa~?" "I am okay now," Miki said, smiling at Yoru. "Awwwwww!" everyone, from guardian bearers, to charas, and to tadase said.

"Kawaii," I said. "yeah," the rest of the girls at my sleepover said. "Right.....now when are we gonna start the game, Hinamori?!" Kukai yelled. "Oh yeah, umm now....?" "Finally!" Utau and Yaya exclaimed. "Group one will consist of Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, and Class Prez, while group two will consist of Rima, Yaya, Nagi, and Utau," I explained." Go group one!" someone said. _'Gah, damn freakin' neighbors,' _I thought in my head. Next thing I know, Kairi takes a rock, and throws it at my neighbors head. **(wtf? o.o) **"Haha, that tickled!" my neighbor exclaimed. We all sweatdropped.

After about five minutes playing, Kukai was like a pretzel, Tadase was like a licorice, Kairi was on his feet **(whenever it spun, it always landed on his feet, that's what happened to me once, and somehow I ended up on my but o.O)** , and Ikuto was, well, like a cat. It was Kairi's turn, and when he put his foot where the spinner said, he fell, which somehow made Kukai fall. Everyone, literally everyone, was watching impatiently to see who would win. "Ikuto, right hand yellow," I called out. He did so, which somehow mad Tadase fall. "Looks like we have a winner!" Yaya yelled. "YAY!!!" I screamed. Everybody gave me a what-the-fuck,-what-was-that look. "W-well I-I c-couldnt w-wait a-any l-longer," I stuttered. "ok, group two you are up!" I said, changing the subject.

* * *

**me: well, how was it?**

**seline: ask them!**

**amaya: ehh, okay...**

**me: OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?! IT WAS AWESOMENESSRY!!!!**

**seline: awesomenessry....?**

**amaya: *sweatdrop***

**me: anyways...ummm......seline! amaya!  
**

**Seline and Amaya: yeah?**

**me: how would you like to talk before i start my chapter and after i finish the chapter?!?!?!**

**Them: okay.....?**

**me: okay then, stay tuned! and by tuned *points to seline and amaya***

**them: she means looneytuned!**

**all of us: review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**seline: or.....ILL EAT TEH LIVING SOUL OUT OF YE'!**

**amaya and me: *sweatdrop***

**Ja ne!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiya ppl~! so, hehe, group two is up now, so lets go on~! Please read my profile description to see the disclaimer, and you two, start talking!!!**

**Amaya: Talk about what?**

**Seline: Are we gonna talk about cookehs?!**

**Me:ummm no.....?**

**Amaya: sis, (lol, they is sisters, forgot to mention that ^^') stop eating my secret stash of cookies! .**

**Seline: NEVER!**

**Amaya: Reader-chan! Ple-**

**Me: silence! must play sims!**

**Seline: but you have to write the story!!!**

**Me: fine then -_-**

**Amaya: on with the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4/5: More Twister and the starting of The amusement park day 

Group two started playing. I was watching the four of them play. Rima, my petite friend, intentionally made the wrong mistake, because she didn't like Twister. Yaya fell down, and Kairi rushed to his damsel. The remaining two were now Utau and Nagi.

"Give up!" Utau yelled.

"NEVER!" Nagi yelled back. "Nagi, Nagi!" Rima chanted. "Utau, Utau!" Kukai yelled.

"Fine, I'll make you!" Utau replied to the long haired boy. She tried to push him down, until that is, she fell down.

"YEAH I WIN!" Nagi exclaimed with happiness.

Rima went to Nagi and hugged him. I, of course, was taking pictures of them, that is, when I saw some red gooey stuff starting to drip off Nagi's nose. Ikuto also saw this, and smirked. _'Hehe, he looks so cute whenever he does this,' _I somehow thought. _'Wait. WHAT. AM. I. THINKING?!' _I yelled in my mind. "Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tadase said to me. "Umm, yeah..." I trailed off. My mind went back to the two hugging, and then Rima pulled apart. "Aww, Rima, why did you hug him?" I asked her smugly. She blushed and said, "Because he won."

"That doesn't seem like the only reason," Utau then joined in.

"U-urusai!" Rima yelled.

"Aww, Rima-tan is stuttering!" Yaya also said.

"Ya-yaya, how could you?" Rima fake teared.

"Wait, and why am I only being targeted when Nagi started having a fucking nose bleed?!" Rima yelled. NAgi blushed at this, seeing that everybody was looking at him, well, except for the charas, who were currently being hugged by Rythym, except Yoru and Miki, who were somewhere."U-umm..." Nagi started to say.

"Don't worry dude, i'm with you, I get a nosebleed whenever I kiss Utau," Kukai tolled him.

"Yeah- wait. YOU KISSED MY SISTER?!" exclaimed the over-protective brother of Utau's. Ikuto started to chase Kukai around my house. "Joker? What are you waiting for?! Stop Ikuto!" Kairi yelled at me, holding Yaya. "Fine then, but you owe me Kukai!" I told the soccer player. "Ikuto look what I have~!" I said, bringing out catnip. "Damn you Amu!" My kitty- umm I mean Ikuto said playfully, poofing out cat ears and a tail. I put the catnip in the kitchen, and went back to the living room. I kept the Twister things, and went, " Guys I'm tired, so G'night!" Everyone nodded, and they too were tired. Us girls went upstairs, and fell asleep.

Next Day~!~!~!

I woke up when the sunlight hit my eyes. I sat up to see Utau at the foot of my bed, Rima sprawled out across the floor, and Yaya sleeping on my chair. I tip-toed out of my room and started going down the stairs. My wrists were then pinned to the wall. " Good morning, my strawberry," Ikuto said to me seductively. "P-Pervert!" I yelled. Damn me and my stuttering! Ikuto smirked at my stuttering and asked, "So, where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, why?"

"No reason, whatcha' wearing?" he asked, smirking AGAIN.

"Umm, pajamas...?" I told him.

"Whatcha' wearing under that?" Ikuto said, actually Smiling. **(lol, my cousin (that is a dude!) did this to my other cousin (that is also a dude :O) as a joke! XD)**

I blushed at this, and went "hn." I went downstairs and took out the batter for the waffles and pancakes. Ikuto offered to help, so I told him to get some glasses out and the orange juice. "Morning, Amu-chan," Miki said to me, and for some reason, her hair was all messed up instead of being the way it is usually is. "Hey Ikuto nyaa~" Yoru said to ikuto, his hair also messed up. **(...no comment for those two ._.)**"Yo," Ikuto replied to his chara. Yoru flew over to Miki, and they both started to eat a pancake that I cooked. I cooked more waffles and pancakes, and soon after, Rima and Nagi came to the kitchen. Rima got the orange juice and poured it in two cups, then gave a glass to Nagi. Nagi took two plates and put one pancake and one waffle. He gave one to Rima and tehy started eating. "Yummy!" Nagi and Rima complemented. "thanks," Ikuto and I replied to the "couple".

Everyone else except Tadase woke up, so all the guys got a stick and started poking him with it. Tadase then woke up and said, "Stop!"After that incident, Utau asked, "well, where are we gonna go today?"

"We could go to the amusement park," I pointed out.

"The amusement park?" Kukai, Kairi, Rima, Yaya, and Nagi repeated.

"There is amusement park around here," I pointed out to the clueless five said.

"Oh, i see," they all said simultaneously.

The rest of us then led everyone else to the amusement park. Ran raced towards the switch, with Daichi following her. They flipped the switch together, and the park lit up. Yoru and Miki traveled around the park together, Ran and Daichi were playing, Suu was with Kiseki doing the "Shugo Bomber", and Dia was with Musashi talking about something...

* * *

**me:ok, so yeah, i didn't think it was all that good like all the other ones...**

**Amu:dont worry reader-chan**

**Amaya: Yeah! **

**Seline: yup,**

**Rima: I agree**

**Me: well, everyone?**

**Everyone: Please Review~!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**nyaa hi ppl~! i can't believe my vacation is almost up T_T noooooooo!!! **

**Seline: well, its okay, you still have the one week winter vacation!**

**amaya: and the spring one!**

**shinu: and you have summer vacation!**

**me: but that is a long time from now TT_TT, but at least one of my bestie friends asked me if she could be in this chapter :D come out Dana!**

**Dana: hey ppl!**

**Amu: nani, how many ppl are you gonna bring?!**

**me: a.....ton :|**

**amu: okay!**

**dana: well, the description is in one of my bestie friends profile!**

**me: and.........BEGIN!**

**

* * *

**As all the charas went somewhere, the "couples" or so i call them, started going to rides. Kairi and Yaya went to the merry-go-round, Nagi took Rima to the Ferris wheel with Kukai and Utau going to there also, and so that left me, tadase, and ikuto. "Well, amu-_koi_, we should get going on the teacups," Ikuto said, making me blush at the "koi" part. "But amu-chan, why would you go with that cat?" Tadase asked, trying to put the "sparkly face" in action. "e-etto..." I trailed off. Ikuto took my arm, and he started to drag me to the teacup ride. But, that is until....

"DAMN YOU YOU FREAKING THIEVING CAT! AMU WANTS TO GO WITH ME!" Tadase screamed, charachanging.

I stopped in my tracks and yelled to him, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT?! HUH?! AND, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY MY NAME WITHOUT ANY HONORIFICS! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FREAKIN OUJI!" Ikuto was surprised at this- wait, scratch that. Everyone was surprised at my reaction. "YEAH, GO AMU (CHI)!!!!" I heard Rima, Yaya, and Utau screamed. "YEAH, GO HINAMORI, SHOW THAT OUJI WHO'S BOSS!" Kukai exclaimed. "AMU-CHAN (JOKER) YOU FREAKING ROCK!!!!" I heard Nagi, Kairi, and all the charas exclaimed, even Kiseki. "But Kiseki, why?" Tadagay wimpered to his chara. Yes, I call him Tadagay now, got a problem? Haha, just kidding, but Kiseki replied, "Because you were losing your rights to be a king, so goodbye Tadagay **(lol, even his own chara is calling him gay) **you do not want to be king anymore," Kiseki told his bearer. "hey, have you ever wondered what Ikuto-san's charanari would look like if he charanaried with Kiseki?" Nagi exclaimed at the top of the Ferris Wheel. "Well, lets try it!" Kiseki exclaimed.

"Bokuro no kokoro, Unlocku!" Ikuto exclaimed. **(1) **"Charanari! Black Royal!" **(ehh, had nothing else to put...) **Ikuto had a similar outfit, only it was black, the frills were gone, and he had more of a mature face on. He also had a sword that looked like a katana **(dana: wtf?)** "Well, I wonder how his attack would look like!" Kukai exclaimed. "Lets try It, Ikuto," Kiseki alerted the teen. "Dark Sword!" A black beam started to swirl around the sword and Ikuto aimed the sword to the ground. The black beam then shot out, making a big hole. "Hey, Ikuto, do you feel tired by using someone else's chara?" I asked. "Frankly, no for some reason," Ikuto replied to me. "That's weird..." Rima said to him. "Well, we should de-charanari," I heard Kiseki say. The transformation was undone, and so Kiseki said, "Can I stay with you for you to be my new guardian bearer?" Ikuto nodded, and called Yoru and Miki back. "Hi nyaa~ Ikuto what is Kiseki doing next to you nyaa~?" Yoru asked. "Kiseki is one of our charas now yoru," Ikuto told his cat chara, who was currently eating a sardine. "Oh, cool nyaa!Welcome nyaa!" Yoru greeted. On the other hand, I saw Tadase pounding on the ground crying.

"Well, we should get on the ride now, but do you still want to amu?" Ikuto asked me, lending out his hand. I took his hand, and smiled happily at him. When we got in, I started to laugh as I always did whenever we got on this ride. But, then again, he was used to it, so Ikuto started laughing with me too. I started to sing the song that annoyed ikuto with Utau and Rima, who got off their rides:

**amu singing **_utau singing _rima singing _**all of them isinging  
**_

**Do you like Waffles?  
**_Yeah, we like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes?_  
**Yeah, we like pancakes!**

Do you french toasts?  
**_Yeah, we like french toasts!_**

_**Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!**_

(Ikuto in back, saying, "Shut up!!!!")

**_Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_**

**Do you like Waffles?**  
_Yeah, we like waffles!_

("Make it stop!!!" Ikuto screamed)

_  
Do you like pancakes?_  
**Yeah, we like pancakes!**

Do you french toasts?  
_**Yeah, we like french toasts!**_

**_Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an waffles!_**

"-gasp- finally, you stopped -gasp-" Ikuto gasped for breath. All of us were laughing, all except for Tadase, who was at the bench. "Man, I'm hungry," Utau then said, five minutes we sang. "Lets go to the ramen shop!" Kukai exclaimed. We raced to the nearest Ramen shop, and ordered our food. Me, Rima, Utau, and Yaya were sitting all next to each other when these four 16-year old- boys came up to us and said, "You free this Saturday?"

"Back off," Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, and Ikuto growled.

"You can't tell us what to do," the other four said.

"Shut up," Us girls finally said, feeling pissed off.

"Or what?" they retorted at us.

"OR THIS!" I screamed, punching their leader in the face. "You bitch!" the leader yelled at me. Ikuto then slapped them hard that it made a mark. "DON'T. EVER. CALL. HER. THAT. AGAIN." Ikuto screamed with a deadly aura.

they left, and all of us started eating our ramen, well, almost all of us, Utau and Kukai were seeing who could eat the most ramen. In the end, the ramen shop ran out of ramen. "Well, who is going to pay?" Rima and I asked. Everyone pointed at Utau, and so she said, "Fine then!" She gave the cashier the money and we all left the store.

"what to do..." Yaya said, thinking. " Why didn't I think of this before?! Does everyone have their own water gun?!" Utau exclaimed. We nodded, so she said, "we can have a water war, boys against girls!" "Okay, lets get our water guns, everyone meet up at the park when you get it!" Kairi exclaimed, sounding happy. I rushed towards my house, and got two water guns. I ran to the park, with Ran, miki, suu, and Dia following me. Everyone else came five minutes after wards. They all had one, while i had two, hehe. "Oi, Amu-chi, that's not fair, you have two!" Yaya said. "It's an emergency one!" I told her. "plans first!" We girls huddled up, and so i said, "some people have to be the one to refill our guns, who wants to do that?". Yaya and Rima put up their hands. "Good, now I will take left and you take right," Utau said. "Wait a sec, lemme call lulu!" I exclaimed, because it wouldn't be fair, four girls against five guys.

**_After calling lulu, she arrives with the most awesome water gun......_**

"Okay, Lulu, since you're good at shooting, you will take right, since most of them look like are going to the right, I'll stay center," I said. "Roger that," Lulu saluted.

**lalallaalalalala.......With the guys Ikuto pov!**

"Okay, this what we are going to do, we are gonna attack them!"Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and I said. "But I know they have a plan," Nagi said.

"Well, then we will all head right, okay?" I suggested. "Fine, but I warned you," Nagi replied to the teen.

"LET THE WAR BEGIN!!!!" We exclaimed.

* * *

**me: how was it?**

**dana: i think it is good ^^**

**lulu: its gonna be fun -evil smirk-**

**utau: yup.....**

**amu: lets go kick their asses!!!! :O**

**all the guys: o.o**

**rima: anyways, nagi warned you guys!**

**ikuto: its not like they know our tactic**

**naruto: yes they do!!!**

**me: WTF? NARUTO YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY, SO GET OUT!!! SAKURA!!!!**

**sakura: yup, NARUTO!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!**

**naruto: but sakura-chan.... T_T how come she is letting you in?!**

**sakura: because, im one of her favs!**

**amu: naruto, i think you should go now....**

**ikuto: yeah, before reader has any hissy fits **

**me: WHAT WAS THAT?! **

**sasuke: c'mon, dobe just go...**

**naruto: but i don't wanna D:**

**me: fine, you can stay, IF hinata is with you**

**hinata: r-right h-here**

**me: anyways......**

**everyone: review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi people, thanks for the people who have reviewed all of these chapters, it was really nice to hear from you all! anyways, disclaimer, as always and will be, always on my account. i don't own any of the songs used in this!  
**

**dana: but i help your stories too!**

**me: fine, our account...**

**dana: yay :D**

**amu: lets kick the guys asses girls!**

**girls: yeah!**

**

* * *

**Ch. 6: The day a gender kicks ass

"hahaha.....!" Lulu laughed evilly, getting her water "gun" out. The reason i put quotations around gun is because....IT WAS MORE LIKE A BAZOOKA! All of us sweatdropped, and we started to squirt. "HEY, WHOEVER SIDE WINS MAKES THE OTHER TEAM THEIR SLAVE FOR THE WEEK!" Utau exclaimed. She took her water gun and shot it for kukai. Lulu took her water bazooka and shot it at Tadagay and Kairi. Nagi wanted to play, so he joined the girls team, and started refilling the water guns and bazooka. Amu took her two water guns and shot them at ikuto. The guys, of course were trying to fight back. I then for some reason started to sing "Girlfriend" the japanese version by avril lavigne **(do not own, link to listen to it is in my profile!) :**

Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

Hey, hey!

Everyone was listening, and Utau clapped. "Brilliant. Just brilliant!" she squealed, and started to prance. the guys were off guard, and they were soaking wet after wards. "Haha, you are our slaves now!!!" Utau screamed.

I asked Lulu if she wants to stay at the sleep over, and she agreed. "Well, seeing how Amu sang earlier, we should have karaoke! Oh, and for the group songs, the person who takes one of them gets to choose who they want to sing with!" Rima exclaimed. "Okay, ill put songs in this hat, and whatever song you get you have to sing it!" I exclaimed. I put "The Cuppycake Song", "Fireflies", "Love Story", "Witch Doctors", "Hotaru no Hikari", "School Days", "Suna no oshiro", "Minna no Tamago", "Kokoro no tamago", and "Boom Boom Boom". Ikuto was up first, and pulled one out saying, "The cuppycake song" and he groaned. He choose it on the machine started to sing:

**_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_**

**_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_**

**_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_** **_Snoogums-Boogums, You're _**

**_the Apple of my Eye_**

**_And I love you so and I want you to know_** **_That I'll always be right here_**

**_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_**

**_Because_**

**_ you are so dear_**

"Nice, haha, very good, a 99.99" I told him. "My turn!" Nagi exclaimed. He got one, saying "Witch doctors", pulled Kukai and they started to sing:

(nagi)Hey witch doctor, tell us the magic words!

(kukai) Alright, Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang walla walla bing bang

(nagi)Alright! Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

(nagi)Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

(nagi)Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

(nagi)Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

(kukai)Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow Dow

(nagi)Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

kukai : dow dow dow dow

nagi: i told the witch doctor i was in love with you

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: i told the witch doctor i was in love with you

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: and then the witch doctor he told me what to do, he told me

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: i told the witch doctor you didn't love me true

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: i told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: and then the witch doctor he gave me this advice!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: now you can't keep your love from me just like if you were a miser!

nagi: and ill admit it wasn't very smart!

nagi: so i went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser!

nagi: and he told me to win your heart!

kukai: dow dow dow dow

nagi: ooh eeh ooh ah ah

kukai: dow dow dow dow dow

nagi: ooh eeh ooh ah ah

kukai: dow dow dow dow dow

nagi: ooh eeh ooh ah ah

kukai: dow dow dow dow dow

nagi: ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tan walla walla bing bang!

nagi: come on and

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

nagi: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!

(ooh eeh ooh ah ah) (x 3)

(ooh eeh ooh ah ah) (x 3)

(ooh eeh ooh ah ah) (x 3)

(ooh eeh ooh ah ah) (x 3)

"Thank you everyone!" Nagi exclaimed.......

* * *

**to be continued, i am tired of writing T_T**

**bai bai, i think i won't be on tomorrow, so bai bai!  
**


	7. A note with a sneak peak

**hey people! what is with all of my updates i don't know. just to let you people know that this story of mine is a popular one out of the six! i mean on monday, the hit was 184, while today, i had 168 hits! so thank you all, i feel really appreciated, and this was just a quick note, i'll give you uys a sneak peek at the newest chapter!**

**

* * *

**

sneak peak! -after singing part-

"See, Sakura totally pawns ass!" Utau yelled at her brother.

"No way, Naruto does cause he has the kyuubi!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Both of you are wrong Sasuke does because of the curse seal!" Tadase screamed, breaking yet one more vase.

"Nooooooo! not the vase!" I screamed. "Damn it everyone, Sailor moon and Sakura are the ones to pawn asses!" Nagi and Rima yelled.

* * *

**and that is the end of the sneak peak! bai bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**happy new year!!!! well, as contin****uing from the **** last chapter, ehem, more singing :D**

**seline: see? why didn't you join choir while still could have? **

**me: no reason....**

**amaya: disclaimer on her profile!**

**dana: EHEM. i am helping her on the story! -_-**

**amaya: fine.....their profile!**

**

* * *

**

"Hahahaha, so fun!" Kukai exclaimed. "Hey, a 98, that's really good!" Yaya told him. "well, it looks like it is my turn," Tadagay said. He took one out of the hat, and it said, "Boom Boom Boom". He started to sing:

**Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh**

**If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight**

**_[Pre-chorus:]_  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room**

**Whoa oh whoa oh  
Everybody get on down  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town**

**_[Pre-chorus]_**

**_[Chorus x3]_**

**Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!**

**Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

"AH! MY EARS!!!!!" Everyone screamed. "See honey, that is why i told you to throw the rock at that heshe!" my neighbors yelled. At that, everyone sweat dropped. "My turn!" Kukai screamed. Kukai tok one out, saying "School Days", yanked Ikuto, Nagi, and Kairi, and they soon started to sing:

ikuto: keepu no suso o kaze ni hirugaeshi arukeba  
nagi: dare mo ga sotto akogare no tameiki tsuku yo  
kukai: shumi ja nai toka supaishii na koto itte mo  
kairi: honto no kyara wa wakatteru tomodachi da kara

ikuto: kiritsu! rei! kiriri to ne gourei hitotsu kimetara  
kukai: school days hajimeyou

all: getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki  
futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase  
hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha  
himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru

nagi: nanika to itsumo batabata sugoshiteiru kedo  
kairi: nanka tokidoki imi naku fuan ni naru nda  
kukai: itsuka otona ni naranakya ikenai to shitara  
ikuto: kono shunkan o taisetsu ni shinakya to omou

all: ready! go! genkiyoku ippo fumidashitara  
school days tsuzuiteku

all: kin'youbi wa minna ga sowasowa shiteru  
suteki na koto aru ka na shuumatsu  
houkago ni wa roiyaru gaaden ni kite  
yuuhi no naka o issho ni kaerou

all: getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki  
futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase  
hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha  
himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru

all: atarimae de nakanaka kizukanai kedo  
futsuu de irareru no wa shiawase  
zutto zutto issho ni iretara ii ne  
ashita mo asatte mo sono saki mo

Rima, Utau, Yaya, and I were wooing. Lulu was clapping, while Tadase was saying "WHY???" "And the scores were.....99.99!" Rima told them. "Well, I should go now," Kairi told us. He took one out, saying, "Fireflies" and before he started to sing, he said, "This is for Yaya!" Yaya blushed, and before we could ask questions, he started to sing:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell Asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
but I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Everyone clapped in amazement. Who knew that Kairi could sing? We checked the scores and Ikuto said, "What is with all the 99.99?!" "Ehem, back to the point, since all the guys are done, I'll go first," Utau told us. She pulled out a note saying, "Suna no Oshiro" and she started singing:

Sotto nagareru shiroi  
Kawaita kumo ga tooru  
Haiiro na watashi wa  
Tada chitte kieteiku no

Miteta

Hoshi wo atsumete  
Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni  
Watashi no sasayaka na inori  
Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo  
Machibusete nami ga semaru

A world of darkness...  
A world of silence...

Kie kakaru inori  
Kaze ni aorare nagara  
Soredemo tomori tsuzukete  
Watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara  
Kieyuku te deru  
Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo machibusete nami ga semaru  
Aa anata e

We checked the scores, and Utau screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID I, THE FAMOUS AWESOMENESSRY UTAU COULD GET A FUCKING 99.99?!"

"Hehe, guess you're not all that awesome," Kukai said to her.

"Hey, Kukai-_kun_ can we talk?" Utau asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Umm, sure?" Kukai responded to her. My eyes traveled with them as they went upstairs. I then heard Utau scream, "YOU DUMBASS! IT IS AWESOMENESSRY! A-W-E-S-O-M-E-N-E-S-S-R-Y! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL?! AND I AM AWESOMENESRY!!!" I sweatdropped as she yeled this whole thing. They came back downstairs, with Utau looking satisfied and Kukai having red ears. "Yaya's turn! Yaya's turn!" Yaya exclaimed, picking a note from the hat. I had "Kokoro no Tamago" written on it, and she pulled Utau, me, and Rima. We all started to sing:

all of us: Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ipaii aru no

all of us: Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai atashi

me: Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii  
me: Iketeru to iwareteite mo  
utau: Honto wa sonna demo nai shi  
utau: Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon  
rima: Puresshaa nanka hanenokete  
rima: sunao ni naritain dakedo na  
Yaya: kyara janai toka iwareta tte  
Yaya: atashi no kokoro anrokku!

all of us: Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

me: Dare demo doko ka de negatteru  
me: Chigau jibun ni naritai to  
utau: Dakara senobi wo shite mitari  
utau:Hekondari mo surun da yo ne  
rima: Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago  
rima:Minna motteru hazu dakara  
yaya: Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai  
yaya: Negatibu haato ni rokku on!

me:Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
me: Shinpai shinakute ii  
utau: Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan  
utau: Ganbari suginai de  
rima: Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
rima: Otona ni wa wakannai  
yaya: Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan  
yaya: Machigatta tte ii

all of us: Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

all of us: Kitto  
Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ippai aru mon

all of us: Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai atashi

"Wow, a 99.99 again," I said. "Damn these 99.99s," Rima cursed. "Anyways, looks like my turn," Lulu said. She took one, and it said, "Minna no Tamago", so instead of singing with a group, she sang by herself:

Pyon pyon Fumu fumu Yeah Yeah  
Howa howa Kira kira Yeah Yeah  
Tamago wa nani iro? Yeah Yeah Yeah

Ijiwaru na koto itte mo daisuki datte shitteru  
Kenka wa shocchuu dakedo itsudemo soba ni iru kara

Shinjite kuretara nan demo dekichau  
Sou dakara haato wo anrokku shite

Naritai koto tsutaetai koto  
Daiji na koto hontou no koto  
Jibun no koto kizukanai koto  
Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto  
Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo

Kuru kuru Bon bon Yeah Yeah  
Puku puku tsun tsun Yeah Yeah  
Himitsu no tamago wa Yeah Yeah Yeah

Mieru hito ni wa mieru shi mienai hito wa mienai  
Demo ne kokoro no naka ni wa minna tamago wo motteru

Waratte misete yo Ouen shichau yo  
Ichiban no mikata nan dakara

Genki na toko tsuyogari na toko  
Yasashii toko namaiki na toko  
Makenai toko yume miteru toko  
Sunao na toko waratteru toko  
Zenbu tamago no moto ni naru yo

Naritai koto tsutaetai koto  
Daiji na koto hontou no koto  
Jibun no koto kizukanai koto  
Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto  
Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo

Pyon pyon Fumu fumu Yeah Yeah  
Howa howa Kira kira Yeah Yeah  
Tamago wa nani iro? Yeah Yeah Yeah

Everyone clapped, even though she got a 99.99. It was then Rima's turn, and she pulled out one saying "Hotaru no hikari" and she started to sing:

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

"Hey, another 99.99!" Nagi exclaimed. Rima grumbled something about "Stupid Karaoke box" and crap. It was now my turn. I then heard bets, Ikuto saying, "I bet you all ten dollars that Amu is gonna get a 100," "Oh yeah? I go against that for twenty bucks!!" Tadagay said. Everyone agreed with Tadagay. I started to sing love story:

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I checked the karaoke screen. It had the number......100! "Ha, you all owe me twenty bucks!" Ikuto yelled happily. The eight of them each gave Ikuto twenty dollars.

"Holy crap, I forgot that the new Naruto Shippuden episode is up!" Utau had yelled. We went online and searched the new episode.

"Wait, before we start, we should see who is the best out of team seven," Yaya said with Kairi.

" I say Sakura!" Utau, Lulu and I yelled.

"Naruto!" Kukai and Ikuto said.

"Sasuke!" Tadagay screeched.

"See, Sakura totally pawns ass!" Utau yelled at her brother.

"No way, Naruto does cause he has the kyuubi!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Both of you are wrong Sasuke does because of the curse seal!" Tadase screamed, breaking yet one more vase.

"Nooooooo! not the vase!" I screamed.

"Damn it everyone, Sailor moon and Sakura are the ones to pawn asses!" Nagi and Rima yelled. At that, everyone sweatdropped.

"Hellz nah, Karin is the best!" A person said, with red eyes, red hair, and eyeglasses. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP KARIN!" I yelled out the window. I saw my neighbor take a rock and threw it at her. She then gave me a thumbs up. I went back to the group, and we started to watch the video.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoDattebayo4321's time skip xoxoxoxoxoxoxox after watching the episode xoxoxoxoxoxo

"See? Told ya Sakura pawns!" I screamed.

"So what? Healing and inhuman strength? Is that it?" Ikuto taunted me.

"She can totally kick your ass, I'm sure," Lulu told Ikuto, relaxing on my couch and drinking some soda.

"Sasuke totally kicks ass," Tadagay told us.

"Shut up, Sakura can kick Sasuke's ass if she didn't love him," Utau replied, slaring at Tadagay. He was starting to fall asleep on her, that is, until....."TADAGAY! GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF OF ME! AND YOU BETTER WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Utau screamed. Tadagay instanty woke up, started crying, and went running towards the bathroom. Everyone, including my neighbors, started to laugh at him."Lalalala.......what to do.......*yawn*," I said, being drowsy.

"Yeah *yawn* I don't *yawn* know what to do...." Utau sounding the same as me.

"I have an idea *yawn*, why don't we go to sleep?" Lulu suggested, starting to fall asleep on Yaya.

"Okay, *yawn* g'night!" Everyone yelled, with their charas following them.

They all changed, and went to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxox with the charas while the bearers sang xoxoxoxoxoxox

"so.....what do we do?" Ran asked.

"I dunno....." Miki trailed off, looking at the bearers.

"Minna, laugh! Bala-balance!" Kusukusu exclaimed, with all the charas clapping and laughing afterwards.

"Nyaa.... should we just go to sleep, mainly because we have nothing to do nyaa?" Yoru suggested.

"Nah, not yet, first, we should eat!" Nana exclaimed, with her nagoya accent.

"Hmm, I don't feel hungry..." everyone else said.

"Oh! There are dresses in Ami-chan's room desu~! We can try them desu! Rythym, Yoru, Kiseki, Daichi, Musashi, please be the judges!" Suu exclaimed. The order was: Ran, Miki, Suu, then Dia. Temari, Kusukusu, pepe, Eru, Iru, and Nana all backed out. (**the dresses will be put up on my profile, so i will put the scores!) **

daichi (first number) rythym (second) kiseki (third) yoru (four) musashi (5th)

Ran's score: 10, 8, 9, 7, 8

Miki's score: 8, 9 1/2, 9, 10, 9

Suu's score: 8, 9, 9 99/100, 7, 8

Dia: 9, 8, 9, 8, 9

"Nice scores!" Rythym exclaimed.

" Yeah!" Ran yelled.

"Well, we should be heading up, looks like they are too," Miki pointed out, looking at Amu. They all flew to their bearers, and went to sleep.

* * *

**me: ne? how do you like it?**

**ikuto: ehh, story is okay, but why did you make us boys lose?**

**amu: maybe its because she is a girl, and she might think about girl power!**

**me: yup!**

**naruto: guess what?**

**sakura: what?**

**naruto: see, i totally pawn ass! :D**

**sakura: hellz nah! i do!**

**sasuke: yeah.....-stares at sakura dreamily-**

**hinata: umm sasuke-san? **

**sakura: -pours water on sasuke- there!**

**sasuke:" what the hell sakura?**

**naruto: ooh eeh ooh aah ah tng tang walla walla bing bang!**

**utau: dow dow dow dow!**

**kukai: .......**

**seline: anyways**

**amaya: please**

**shinu: review**

**me: !**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi ppl! so anyways, we are on DAY 3!!!! so fantastically awesomenessry! anyways, as always, disclaimer somewhere on our profile!**

**seline: and will it always be there annaliese?**

**me:ummmm...................no????**

**dana: as always -_-**

**ikuto: damn it, just get the frickin chapter up!**

**amu: ikuto, catnip! -holds catnip-**

**ikuto: nyaa~!**

**me: well, enjoy, and i read the latest chapter (chapter 48.), and i was crying for ten minutes straight. oh, and this chapter is more like k+  
**

**

* * *

**I woke up to see Utau, Yaya, and Rima on my bed, half asleep. "G'mornin...."Rima mumbled, being groggy. "Yeah," The other two said. "Well, I'm taking a bath," I told them, leaving the room with my clothes and my towel.

As I was showering, I thought of what game to play. I thought of secret game, since we didn't play it yet because of Utau's karaoke idea. But I just remembered that the guys were our slaves! Yay! I got dressed up after showering. I was wearing a black shirt, with crosses, diamonds spades, clovers, and hearts on it, black skinny jeans, and a red x-clip. I got out to see Utau in a green shiny thigh-length shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans on. "Hey, Rima and Yaya are downstairs dressed up already," she told me.

We went downstairs to see Rima and Yaya on the couch, watching a comedy show. Rima and Yaya got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Amu (chi)," they told me.

"Yo," I replied to them. Rima was wearing a pink knee-length dress with a large sunhat and sunglasses. Yaya was wearing a white and red stripe shirt with blue flare jeans. We woke up the guys by poking them repeatedly, and I told them that we are going to play secret game. My house phone then rang, and I picked it up.

_"Amu-chan, hi,we are going to stay a litter longer in the U.S because Ami-chan wants to watch a movie that's after the day we have to leave," _My mom said.

"Oh, hi mom, that's okay, I'm having a blast anyways, say hi to Papa and Ami for me!" I told my mom.

_"Okay amu-chan, ja ne! oh, and we will come in a week from now." _My mom replied, hanging up the phone. I took my seat on the couch and told everyone casually, "You do know that the guys are our slaves?" Kukai looked like he was going to pee in his pants because of Utau. Nagi was sighing, Kairi was making sure he had enough money to buy Yaya candy, and Ikuto's face looked blank. Tadagay, was ALREADY peeing his pants, mainly because he was all of our servants.

-----------10 minutes later------------

"Kukai, get me ice cream!" Utau commanded the boy. Kukai rushed to the kitchen and came back out with ice cream.

"Nagi, get me my gag manga," Rima told Nagi. Nagi got her gag manga and gave it to her.

"Kairi!!!!!!! Get me candy!!!!" Yaya whined to her "liker", who said, "Yes Miss!" He took yaya on his back and ran to the candy shop.

And finally, I said, "Tadagay, kneel on the ground so I can put up my feet! Ikuto, can you get me popcorn, and then you can watch t.v!" I watched as Tadagay started to kneel on the ground andi saw ikuto get some popcorn. "oh yeah, by the way everyone, me family won't be coming until next week!" I exclaimed, being happy. Everyone cheered, and my neighbor went, "Hell yeah!"

xoxoxoxoxDattebayo4321's skippy peanut butter XDxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, Utau,have you ever heard of fanfiction?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't, why?" the diva replied to me.

"For some reason, people know all of us!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Rima said, being interested in this topic.

"Yeah, it's under a name of Shugo Chara. I don't really get why it is named that," I told rima.

"Woah, who am I paired with?" Utau asked.

"Well, there are some people who like Kutau, Kaya or yairi, Rimahiko, ranchi, miru, and Amuto..." I said.

"What is kutau, kaya/yairi, rimahiko, ranchi, miru, and amuto?" Yaya asked me.

"Let's see.... Kutau: a pairing of Kukai S. and Utau H./ Utau T.

Kaya/Yairi: a pairing of Kairi S. and Yaya Y.

Rimahiko: a pairing of Rima M. and Nagihiko/Nadeshiko F." I paused as I read the Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko. "Nagi...why did they put it like this...?" I asked.

"Amu-chan, it has a lot of explaining. The reason that they did that was because it is traditional in the Fujisaki family that if you are a boy at young age, you have to dress and act like a girl, I am sorry," Nagi explained to me.

"Oh, then....i see, i get it, it's okay,"I said back. "Well, as I was saying.....ranchi: a pairing of ran and daichi.

miru: a pairing of Miki and Yoru

Amuto: a pairing of Amu H. and....Ikuto T." I stopped, blushing. "Aww people like me with Amu-koi," Ikuto said to me. "U-urusai!!" I screamed. I saw Yaya and Kairi holding hands, Rima and Nagi hugging, ran and daichi sitting next to each other, Miki and yoru walking together, and Utau snogging Kukai.

"Well, when are we going to play secret game?" Lulu asked.

" Later, we have to eat first," I replied.

* * *

**me: well, how do you like it?**

**amaya: it was nice.**

**shinu: yup!**

**seline: yeah....**

**sakura: damn it, i wished this chapter was a T. TT_TT**

**me: yeah, me too TT_TT**

**amu: well, review!**

**dia, miki, suu, ran: sayonara!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**me: so, i just made a new story, check it out! well, err not new now....**

**amaya: what does that have to do with anything?**

**karin: nothing, cause this writer is a-**

**me: shut the fuck up Karin!**

**utau: haha, -reads script- hey why did you make me mean?**

**me: shush! you'll ruin it!**

**ikuto: why make me run to the bathroom als-**

**rima: she said shush!**

**nagi: -writes to rima- Dear rima,**

** RAWR, or I love you in dino language.**

**Aishiteru,**

**Nagi-koi**

**rima: o.o aww! lubbies you too!  
**

**amu: ehem, on with the part one of two chapters!**

**amaya: and the disclaimer is on the profile!**

**me: and sorry if it is short!  
**

**

* * *

**chapter 10 and 1/2: The game starts

All ten of us made a circle while sitting on the floor. "Erm, how do you play this game?" asked Kairi, being clueless.

"You tell a secret that you know about somene in the circle, then they say someone else' secret also in the circle. They can leave for a moment, _but, _they _have _to come back," I explained.

"Well, the person who invited us goes first," said Rima. "Okay then, Yaya told me that she likes-" I was cut off by Yaya, who covered my mouth.

"Likes who?" Lulu asked, becoming interested in the topic. I shoved Yaya off of me, and started to speak.

"She likes Kairi, or as she calls him, 'Kairi-kun'," I said. Yaya and Kairi blushed furiously.

"Aww," everyone said. Kairi and Yaya blushed. Miki floated to me and said, "Looks like Rima is going to tell a secret of yours." 'Uh oh, better run!' I thought.

"Ehem, Tadase likes little boys!" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone gave a what-the-fuggnuggets-are-you-a-pedophile look. Tadase blushed furiously, and went running and crying to the bathroom like a total drama queen.

"Eww, honey, keep our little boy safe!" My neighbor yelled. Seriously, what are with my neighbors?

Well, back to the game, Lulu went, "Since Tadagay is gone, ehem, Utau, Daydreams _certain _things about _her _Kukai and her," Lulu smirked, Utau blushed, and Yaya asked, "Why emphasis on cer- oh..."

Utau then frowned, and then her deep violet eyes lit in flames. She stood up, pointing at Ikuto, and screamed, "IKUTO SLEEPS WITH HIS BABY BLANKET-" she was cut off by Ikuto, who smacked her with a fish.

"What the hell?" Utau said, smacking her brother.

"Hey, both of you stop it! C'mon Utau, finish the thing," told Rima. "Okay, lemme get my screaming voice ready...lalalaa....okay, ehem, HIS BABY BLANKET NAMED-" Utau was once cut off again by ikuto, who yelled, "LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SHUT UP! ITS NAME IS.....Mr. Baby blanket!" Utau and everyone else but me and ikuto started to laugh. I looked at him sympathetically as he walked to the bathroom, tossed tadase out of the bathroom who had mascara on. Ikuto walked in the bathroom and locked the door. I knocked on it, and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, did you think I'd be crying and having mascara flowing down my cheek like Tadagay?"

"Err, no..."

"Yeah....

"Still, how come he has mascara? Haha, he is sooooo gay!" I laughed, Ikuto joining me after coming from the bathroom.

" I am NOT gay!" Tadase screamed. The three of us went back to the circle, with the rest of the waiting for us.

"Well, I have a secret to tell, it has about Kukai, and so, Kukai snogs his pillow pretending it to be my sister whom he should NOT be snogging," Ikuto said, glaring at the soccer player. I giggled, and so did Utau. "Well, lets get more juicy!" Nagi jumped.

* * *

**me: i can't believe-**

**kukai: that it is short?**

**me: yeah -sob sob- but at least im getting somewhere with the amutoiness :3  
**

**ikuto: yeah i cant wait until I snog my amu-koi**

**me: eww, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!**

**amu: -blush-**

**sakura: love conquers all!**

**eru: love! 3 bars! amu and ikuto sitting in a tree...**

**amu: e-eru!**

**ikuto: -blush-**

**sasuke: just haaaaaaad to say that, didn't you?**

**sakura: yeah :3**

**me: anyways....dei-kun!**

**deidara: review un!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT!**

I've noticed that I have been updating my other story. Therefore, I am sorry.

Naruto: What can I say? You are a weirdo, you read and update like, once a month or something!

Me: Be quiet for once Naruto, anyways, If you read the high school one, I will not be on from Mon. thru- Thurs.

Well, lets get this started.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Why would I be writing fanfics if I owned S.C or Naruto?

* * *

-Continuing from the last chapter

_Utau then frowned, and then her deep violet eyes lit in flames. She stood up, pointing at Ikuto, and screamed, "IKUTO SLEEPS WITH HIS BABY BLANKET-" she was cut off by Ikuto, who smacked her with a fish._

_"What the hell?" Utau said, smacking her brother._

_"Hey, both of you stop it! C'mon Utau, finish the thing," told Rima. "Okay, lemme get my screaming voice ready...lalalaa....okay, ehem, HIS BABY BLANKET NAMED-" Utau was once cut off again by ikuto, who yelled, "LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_"SHUT UP! ITS NAME IS.....Mr. Baby blanket!" Utau and everyone else but me and ikuto started to laugh. I looked at him sympathetically as he walked to the bathroom, tossed tadase out of the bathroom who had mascara on. Ikuto walked in the bathroom and locked the door. I knocked on it, and asked, "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, did you think I'd be crying and having mascara flowing down my cheek like Tadagay?"_

_"Err, no..."_

_"Yeah...._

_"Still, how come he has mascara? Haha, he is sooooo gay!" I laughed, Ikuto joining me after coming from the bathroom._

_" I am NOT gay!" Tadase screamed. The three of us went back to the circle, with the rest of the waiting for us._

_"Well, I have a secret to tell, it has about Kukai, and so, Kukai snogs his pillow pretending it to be my sister whom he should NOT be snogging," Ikuto said, glaring at the soccer player. I giggled, and so did Utau. "Well, lets get more juicy!" Nagi jumped_.

"Juicy?" I asked.

"YEAH!" One of my best-friend's-brother-who-is-also-my-best-friend-that-helps-me-like-his-sister- yelled.

"Kukai-kun, your turn!" utau said to her boyfriend.

"I had a sleepover once with nagi, tadase, and a few others, and so Nagi said silently, "Rima-chan, I want to marry you...." Kukai said.

Nagihiko blushed, and said, "Please be quiet, Souma-kun, before I break your face."

I sighed. Something is wrong with my friends....maybe they are high? IDK. Nahh none of them, anyways......

Nagi did break Kukai's face.....sort of.....it was his nose, okay?

Back to the story......

"OWWWW! What the hell?"

"Idiot!"

"Shut up! I can't watch 'That 70's show!" Rima yelled....somehow getting to the couch..... **(i don't own "That 70's Show")**

"Rima! Get back here!" I said.

"Fine..."she muttered.

"So...."Ikuto trailed off...

"Nagi, your turn!"

"Kairi nearly killed his hamster by stepping on it!" Nagi said.

"S-sorry.....Rima was drawing....dojunshi in class..." Kairi said, trying not to get hit by the queen.

"OH YEAH? Amu loves Ikuto!" Rima screamed.

.....

....

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.....

"WTHR?WIWWY?"I said.

"...what?" Nagi said.

"She said, 'What the hell Rima? What is wrong with you?' and so I say, Nothing is wrong with me." said Rima.

Ikuto, being perverted, touched.....

my butt.

"BAKA NEKO! " I unleashed. "Gomenasai, Amu-_chan,_" he sexily replied.

I blushed like hell.

This game never ended well for me.

Always me.

Why me?

Oh yeah.

They hate me.

I backfired, "Its okay, Ikuto-_kun,_" I replied, like him. He did the same thing I did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE BACKFIRE!" my neighbor, who was now loving my sleepover yelled.

I always loved revenge.

And no, not Sasuke-type of revenge, I mean pulling pranks.

And other stuff......

"Well? Is it true?" he finally said.

"....Yeah...." I looked away from him, blushing.

"Good then, 'cause I do too." And he kissed me, like at the airport.

Too many wolf whistles after that, even from my neighbors' kids! How weird was that?

Then again, life is never thought of. Only feelings are. And right now, I feel warm.

TBC.

* * *

Me: YEAH! I put amuto smexyness in there :3 should i make a sequel once i finish this?

naruto: yeah!

Dawn: Yeah! like what he said!

Sasuke: hn. review, hn. v.v

me: emo....

sakura: if hes emo, then hes an emo panda :O

sasuke: panda?

sai: the woman says a panda.

Me: yeah short, i had writers block for my other amuto story and this, so thats why i made a crossover! now i feel relieved. ive been writing this since Feb.!

Cow: nicely done, bravo.


End file.
